Life's Just Unfair That Way
by talangalo
Summary: Spencer wants Emily, who wants Ali, who wants Aria. Aria/Ali, Spemily and Haleb
1. Ch 1: The One Thing I Want, I Cant Have

_**A/N: This is an Aria/Ali story. I don't really know what to call them so yeah. Someone come up with a name if they want to. Anyway, in this story, it's in Aria's, Ali's, and Emily's point of view. I wanted to add Emily because she was in love with Ali and she basically sees and remembers everything that she did and said, which is really creepily obsessive of her btw.**_

**Chapter 1: The One Thing I Actually Want, I Can't Have**

_Ali POV:_

I woke up in the middle of the night in Aria's bed. Aria was on the side closer to the wall and everyone else was on the floor. Emily was right next to Aria's bed, Spencer was next to her, and Hanna was next to Spencer. I felt around on the bedside table for my phone and checked the time. _3:30am_.

_Hm, new record._ I thought, putting my phone back on the bedside table. I turned back to face Aria. She was sound asleep with her back to the wall. _God, she's beautiful._ Ugh, what am I thinking? I'm not gay. I like guys. I have Ian. He's amazing...but, then again, Aria's different. I couldn't help but stare at her for a couple minutes. I suddenly thought of the saying, _"Take a picture, it'll last longer"_, so I got my camera next to my phone and took some pictures. Her face. _Click._ Her lips. _Click._ Her eyes. _Click._ The camera kept making clicking noises and soon enough, as I predicted, Spencer woke up.

"Ali?" she said, eyes still closed. This gave me time to put my camera back to where I found it and lie back down on the bed. I move silently enough that she doesn't seem to notice. "Ali? You awake?"

I groan, pretending she just woke me up. "Jeez, Spence! Why'd you wake me up?" I loudly whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Ali. I thought I heard something," she said, stretching her arms then finally opening her eyes even though the darkness pretty much consumed them in Aria's bedroom. She sits up and turns to me, as least, I think she was turning to me. The moon still somewhat shone through the window but it still wasn't bright. "It was like, clicking noises. Like a camera. Did you hear it?"

I suddenly tensed. Good thing Spencer can't see me. "No, you woke me up. Go to sleep, Spence," I say, harsher than it was meant to be.

"Whatever," she muttered before lying back down and finally falling asleep. However, I couldn't sleep. I mean, who could sleep with the love of their life right in front of them and not be allowed to do anything about it? It was pure torture to me. I turned over, so that my back was to her and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't, knowing the Aria was right behind me with those dark brown locks of hair that cascaded down her shoulders, surrounding her face perfectly.

Turning back to face her, I saw a few stray strands of hair fall in front of her eyes. It took all of my willpower not to brush them behind her ear and kiss her, but then I hear movement behind me.

"Ali?" the voice said. _Emily._

I turned back over so that I was looking down at her from the edge of the bed. "Hey, Em," I responded and smiled, but I doubt she saw it due to the lack of light I mentioned before.

"Why are you up?" she asked, yawning.

"Spencer woke me up. Said she heard something," I answered a little too quickly. "What about you?" I asked, looking for a way to change the subject.

"I usually randomly wake up in the middle of night these days," she smirks. "I'm surprised none of you guys hear me tossing and turning during our sleepovers."

"I think we're all pretty heavy sleepers after that much alcohol," I say. "Well, except for Spencer who seems to hear every little thing that goes on even while asleep."

"Yeah, she has supernatural powers I think," Emily says and I can hear the smile in her voice. She sits up and leans back against the bed and I take her hand, intertwining our fingers. We sit there quietly, neither wanting to say anything.

I knew that I shouldn't play with Emily like this, but I had no choice. I knew Emily loved me and I loved her, too, just not like that. Yeah sure, I was different around her than I was with the other girls but that was nothing. I just felt more comfortable with her because I could relate. We both wanted something we couldn't have. Plus, no one would believe this, I don't have the heart to reject Emily. She was the nicest person on the planet, an amazing athlete, and, I gotta admit, she was pretty hot, but I didn't love her that way.

I love Aria. With her artistic talents and interesting but still stylish wardrobe. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Emily and I were more alike than she thought. She wanted me and I wanted Aria. We both knew we couldn't have what we wanted. Life was unfair that way. Leading her on was not my best idea but I thought Aria might get jealous at some point. But I knew she liked Noel Kahn. She was straight and I still loved her. It was a new experience for me. Wanting something, _someone_ that I couldn't have. Yeah, sure, I had Ian, but how long is that gonna last? Ian was too weak for me. And he's with Melissa which makes him even dumber than I thought he was.

I wanted to tell her so bad. I wanted to hold her hand, kiss her, and scream from the rooftops, _"I'm in love with Aria Montgomery!"_ But I knew that doing that would just embarass me, break Emily's heart, and make everything between me and Aria completely awkward all the time and she probably would never speak to me again. I just couldn't imagine that. No Aria in my life. It was like a living hell. But so was being best friends with her without her knowing how I feel. I loved her so much it hurt everytime she talked about Noel or any other guy for that matter.

After Emily first kissed me in the library, I couldn't help but think, _"You shouldn't like me, Em."_ I wasn't good enough for her. I wasn't good enough for anyone, especially Aria. They both deserve way better than me. But it doesn't mean that Noel Kahn deserved Aria. If anything, I deserve her more than him. Noel was just Rosewood's bad boy/heartbreaker. I vowed to myself that if Noel and Aria were together and Noel hurt her in any way, I would hunt him down and kick his crotch so hard that he won't be able to have children. _EVER_.

Why can't she see it? Why can't she see how much I love her? Yeah, sure I tease her about stuff, but I tease everyone. Just ask Emily. I wonder if Emily can see it. I would never tell her this, but almost everytime I look at her she turns away like she's been staring at me. That's when I figured out she loved me. She looked at me the way I looked at Aria. The same way I stared at her when she wasn't looking. Everytime she was too close, I would find myself turning bitchy just to try and stop being so close to her. I admit, it's not the best way to deal with things but it sort of helped.

One day, Aria and I were walking and we saw her dad making out with one of his students in the back of the car. I had never seen her so hurt. It took all of my strength not to go to the car and basically beat up her dad. I ended up teasing her about it a lot lately. Not my best move to get her to like me but I had to get her attention someway. I loved with her with fiber of my being and I would give anything to be with her. But she doesn't like me that way. At least, I think she doesn't. If she does, she doesn't show it. I let out a sigh, because I've finally realized that she is the only thing I've ever really wanted, and she's the one thing I can't have.

_**A/N: Reviews please! Yeah, this story's kinda different since no one would think about these two being together, but I wanna know what you think. Next chapter is Emily's POV**_


	2. Ch 2: She Loves Aria, Not Me

_**A/N: This chapter is Emily's point of view of everything. Emily and Ali are thinking about all of this at the same time in Aria's room, holding hands.**_

**Chapter 2: She Loves Aria, Not Me**

_Emily POV:_

I sat up and leaned back against the wood of the bed and Ali took my hand in hers intertwining our fingers. It was times like these that made me believe that Ali actually wants to be with me, but the problem was, that she turned back into bitchy, queen bee Ali whenever the others were around. Or in this case, _awake_. I loved Ali so much that I would die for her. I don't know if she knew that.

I also don't know if she knows that I can see how she feels about Aria. She's in love with Aria. I can't help but be saddened by the thought of them together. Happily kissing and holding hands. But Aria was straight right? She ranted on endlessly about Noel Kahn every day and I could see we were all starting to get annoyed at her. However, every once in a while, I would see Ali making a face or being immediately saddened when Aria started talking about Noel.

She was jealous. I knew how she felt. I was jealous of every guy that got the chance to be with Ali. In fact, I was jealous of any person who got her attention. This being _Aria_. Every once a in a while, I would see Ali staring at Aria the way I stared at her when she wasn't looking. Everytime I see her look at Aria like that, it breaks my heart. I wanted to hate Aria with every fiber of my being but I couldn't. This is because I'm not even sure if she knows that Ali's in love with her. It was so obvious. Well, at least it was obvious to me.

Ever since that day in the library when I kissed her, it felt different around her. What I still don't understand is why Ali smiled after the kiis then rejected me in the locker room. I mean seriously, make up your mind already. And now here I am, harbouring the delusion that Ali wants to be with me. That she actually likes me. I actually do think that until Aria comes along. Then I remember that Ali loves her. Not me.

Ali knows I love her and I knew she didn't love me that way but she keeps leading me on. I mean, I know she's a bitch to everyone, but alone with me, she has a sweet, comforting side. She was even a bitch to Aria but maybe that's because she loved her so much but had no idea how to tell her or how she would even react. I looked up at her and could see her deep in thought. Then I saw her smiling, but it wasn't the same mischevious smile she usually wore. It was a genuine smile and I'd only seen it a couple of other times. When she was talking to Aria or, in this case, when she thinking about Aria.

Seeing that smile so often these days broke my heart. She thought about Aria all the time, just like Emily with Ali. There was only one thought that could make her feel better. _At least Aria doesn't like Ali back. _Right?

_**A/N: Right? Anyway, I didn't want to repeat too much in Emily's POV but I think I kinda did. Anyway, I'm happy that I finally finished this chapter because I've been writing chapter 18 of my other story, **_**Unexpected**_**, for the PLL books series fanfiction. Anyway, review and chapter 3 will be up soon. Who's POV shall it be? Aria, Ali, or Emily? Review and I will write faster. What do YOU want to happen?**_


	3. Ch 3: Yeah, I'm Jealous Deal With It

_**A/N: Hey everyone. I know you all wanted an Aria POV chapter, so that's why I'm doing. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and are following my story. Anyway, here it is.**_

**Chapter 3: Yeah, I'm Jealous, Deal With It**

Aria POV:

I woke up and found my self facing the wall. The sun shone through the little crack between the curtains. I turned over to face Ali and saw her with back to me. All of the other girls were still asleep. I wanted to go downstairs and make coffee for us before Spencer does, but I knew I was gonna have a hard time getting out. This is because my bed is the corner of my room and Ali was on the outside edge, so I would either have to find a way to go over her or go over the foot of the bed all while not waking anyone up.

I sat up as quietly and gently as I could, so I didn't wake up Ali, or Spencer. I knew Spencer was a really light sleeper and that any little noise would wake her up. I manage to climb over the foot of my bed without making too much noise. Okay, well, I actually almost tripped over one of the sleeping bags. It was Emily's...but she wasn't lying down on it. That's when I saw them.

There they were, holding hands. Ali and Emily. Emily was sitting up, her back leaning against the side of bed. Her eyes were shut tight and she had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Her elbow was resting on the wood of the bed. It seemed like a very uncomfortable position and made me wonder how she could sleep like that? And Ali. _Ali._ She was lying on her side, her right arm under her pillow and her left arm hanging off the bed. Even she had a smug smile on her face. Their hands are intertwined. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. _Jealousy?_

I didn't why I should've been jealous thought. You know aside from the fact that I think I've fallen in love with Alison DiLaurentis. Yes. I just said that. Well, not out loud but I still said it. I couldn't tell her. I saw the way she played and teased Emily. I didn't want her to do that to me. If I told her, I'd just be manipulated just like Emily. I don't know if Emily knew that the rest of us knew but we did. We saw how she looked at Ali. I knew she was in love with Ali. And these days, I'm starting to think Ali loves her, too.

In the past few weeks, Ali and Emily hung out more often together than the group. I mean, the three always knew they were closer but it just seemed like they were too focused on each other. Whenever Ali's near Emily, she just radiates happiness. She smiles a lot. Not her usual "I'm up to no good smile." It's a real genuine smile.

I told Spencer about my feelings and she just told me to tell Ali.

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was sitting in my room being all mopey after Ali told us about this new guy. I didn't why I was acting like this. I'd recently been all sad whenever Ali mentioned a guy or even when she tortured Emily by holding her hand. Emily loved Ali. But I knew Ali didn't love her back. She just liked playing people.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard a knocking at my door. I decide to ignore it. I'm not really up to talk to anyone.

"Aria?" a voice said. Spencer. "I know you're in there."

I keep ignoring hoping she'll just leave. And besides, the door was locked. She'll leave at some point. Then I remember. _This is Spencer._ I thought. _She might knock down my door just to see if I'm alright._ I decide to get up and open the door but it's too late. The next thing I know is I'm lying on the floor, Spencer's hovering above me, and my head is throbbing.

"Oh my god, Aria!" Spencer exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

I look up and my vision has doubled. I try to slowly nod my head but instead receive a massive headache. Spencer helps me up off the floor and sits me down on the bed.

"I'm gonna go get some ice," Spencer stated before dashing out the door and getting back in most likely less than a minute. She hands the bag of ice to me and I put it on my head. "I am so sorry, Aria. Are you sure you're okay?"

Once I found my voice, I said, "Yeah." Then I remembered what happened. As I was about to go open the door, Spencer swung the door open and it hit me square in the face. "Spence, why are you here?"

"You kinda left the park early today. I wanted to check on you," she said, sitting down next to me.

I let out a sigh and just fall back onto the bed. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess."

"Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital and get you checked up..." she trailed off.

"Spence," I started and put my hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. Really." I removed the bag of ice from and my head and just put it on my leg. "Well, physically, I'm fine," I muttered, hoping Spencer didn't hear it.

"What'd you say?" she asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled. "Spence?"

"Yeah?" she responded, lying down across the bed next to me.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" I asked. "I could've sworn I locked it when I came up."

"Um...it wasn't locked," she said. _Damn, she's a bad liar_. I thought.

"Spence, you're a bad liar," I stated. "Seriously, how'd you get in?"

"I picked the lock..." she mumbles, but I'm close enough to hear her. I turn over on my side and prop my head up with my arm.

"Spencer Hastings knows how to pick a lock!" I exclaimed in shock. First I was surprised, but then again, this is _Spencer_ we're talking about. "But then again...you know how to do everything don't you?"

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, we need to get to the real issue," she said sternly. Ah, Spencer. Always very straightforward. That's one of the things I love about her. She doesn't play around, so it'd be best to not piss her off.

"And that is..." I started, already knowing what she meant.

"What's up with you?" she asks, turning over on her side to look at me. "You've been kinda...different these days."

"Different, how?" I asked curiously, wondering what she would bring up as evidence to my strange behavior this past week.

"Well, for one, you're usually the last one that leaves the park on saturdays," she began. "And two, you've avoided us this entire week at school. So what's up?"

I groaned because Spencer was right. Almost every saturday, the five of us, meaning Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and me, Aria Montgomery, went to the park for a couple of hours to destress. Today, we were at the park when Ali started talking about some boy she liked..._again_. I quickly made up some lame, shitty excuse about my parents and family time and chores, got up, and left. I usually was the last to leave. I loved the park. It was quiet and peaceful. I left and went straight home because I just wasn't up for listening to Ali talk about some random older, cute guy who she met a couple of weeks ago. I was kinda hoping Ali would come and follow but I had a hunch that she actually made sure no one followed me.

But of course, Spencer Hastings came anyways. Spencer was overprotective like that. She senses when something's wrong with her friends and comes to their rescue. I knew Spencer was more protective of Emily because of Ali's constant teasing and remarks. Aside from what anyone says, Emily is weakest one of the group. I feel bad saying that because we're actually the closest because we were friends before being brought into Ali's "circle". That's why I could read her so easily. Despite what you see, Emily is very breakable. Her parents are very conservative and I'm sure Emily's been trying to deny her sexuality due to her family. I knew that if her parents found out, they'd be pissed.

"Nothing, Spence. Nothing is up," I answered nonchalantly, sitting up. I put the ice back on my head even though the throbbing had sort of died down a bit.

"You're a bad liar, too, you know that?" she smirked before sitting up to face me. "Now seriously, what's up?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what's going on with me." I stood up and set the bag of ice on my desk and began pacing.

"Ar, calm down. Just tell me what's on your mind," Spencer says, her eyes filled with concern for the shorter girl.

"Can I tell you the truth?" I said, stopping pacing and faced the taller girl on the bed.

"Of course, I would expect nothing less," she smirked. "Besides, you were never one to lie."

I laughed at her comment and she motions for me to go own.

"I think I like her," I say. Spencer raises an eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "Ali, I mean."

"Of course, you do. _Everyone_ likes Ali," she said the last three words bitterly. Then she regained her calm expression and continued. "It's kinda hard not to."

"I don't mean it like that..." I trailed off and looked away, afraid of what Spencer was about to say.

I hear Spencer get up off the bed and walk over to me. She pulls me into a tight embrace. When she pulls away, she looks me dead in the eye. She wasn't mad or anything, really. There were no emotions showing and that scared me because that's what Ali did. She wore a mask and covered up all of her emotions, but I hadn't seen that mask in a while. I figured it was because of her and Emily. They'd be hanging out alot outside the group and Ali seemed genuinely happy.

"So, you mean, that you like her? The way Emily does?" she said emotionlessly. Told you everyone knew about Emily.

"Yeah, I think so..." I said, looking down again and breaking free of Spencer's grip. I moved to my bed, sat down, and groaned.

"You think so?" Spencer questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just...this is all so new to me."

"It's okay. I understand," she said, leaning back on Aria's desk. "Are you gonna tell her?"

It takes me a couple of seconds to think about my answer. The truth is one part of me wants to be hopeful and tell Ali but the other part is worried that Ali will just laugh at me and tease me all the time like Emily. "No," I said sternly. "No. Of course not."

"It's because of Emily isn't it?"

"No-yes-maybe. Okay, yes it is. I just don't want to end up like Emily. If I tell Ali everything will change."

"I understand where you're coming from. I mean, I've been protecting ever since I can remember and I can see the hurt in her eyes sometimes. She spends almost every waking moment with the one person she loves, but she doesn't love her back. I don't want that to happen to you." I opened my mouth to speak but Spencer cut me off.

"I mean, Aria, I respect whatever your decision will be because I understand your reasoning. But you never know." Before I could respond, Spencer walked out of my bedroom and left my house._ Ugh, how do I tell her?_ I thought.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Emily begin to stir in her sleep. _Shit, she's waking up. What do I do?_ I thought. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. It's like my feet were frozen and my eyes stared right at Emily as her eyes opened. She saw Alison's hand in hers and blushed a little. Then she saw me standing there looking at her and Ali.

I tried my best to smile and say something, but I just ended up staring, frozen in place, with a stupid-looking grin on my face.

"I-uh-I-I'm gonna, gonna, go, um, make some, uh, breakfast I guess," I stuttered. Emily slowly nods her head and just stays there, making no move to release her fingers from Ali's. I think I just saw her hold on tighter to Ali. "I'll be, um, downstairs." I managed to get through my bedroom without hitting anything and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

I was the only one who actually cooked in the group. I was pretty sure Emily and Spencer knew how to cook but just chose not to. I made some coffee, so that Spencer wouldn't. No offense but she needs to improve a bit on her coffee making skills. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Spencer appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ar. You okay?" she asked. She probably saw Ali and Emily upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Hanna up?" I asked, trying to draw the attention away from myself.

"Nope, out like a light. So is Ali," she states matter-of-factly. "You sure you're alright." She makes her way over to me and crosses her arms. I can see concern in her eyes but I also saw hurt. _Why would she be hurt?_ I thought.

"I'm fine, Spencer. Just drop it," I snapped. Spencer switched on the no emotions mask. "I'm sorry, Spence. I'm not okay honestly. But it doesn't matter. They're very happy together and I can see that."

"Ar," she said and put her hand on my shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Her hands drop from my shoulders and she makes her way to the coffe machine. "Ah, I can see you've already made coffee." She turned around with a fake hurt look plastered on her face.

"Sorry, Spence but you seriously need to work on making coffee," I smirked.

"Ok, ok. I get it," she exclaimed and raised her hands in supposed surrender.

We start laughing and just carry on making breakfast. For the first time ever, Spencer helped me out with breakfast. We made omelettes and french toast. We set up the table and got out some orange juice from the fridge. When we finished, we went to the couch and brought our food with us. As we sat the in silence, the only sounds emerging from the small tv in front of us. Once we finished, Spencer went over to the sink to wash our dishes and still, none of the other girls were up.

As Spencer's washing the dishes, I decided that it would be best to tell her now. _Well, at least when she's done washing the knives._ I thought. She put the knives in the dishwasher and I swallowed a lump in my throat before finally speaking.

"I think I'm love with her, Spence." I watched Spencer's face as her eyes widened and she dropped the plate in her hands into the sink. It made a loud thud and I silently hoped that none of the other girls would come down. Spencer's mouth dropped so low that I thought it would touch the ground. _Well, at least I finally said it out loud._ I thought to myself.

_**A/N: What do you think? Spencer's got a secret in this, too, by the way. Who would these Pretty Little Liars be without their secrets to keep them together, or possibly in this case, tear them apart. Well, anyway, who's point of view should I do? Emily, Ali, or...maybe Spencer? She's just gotten some very shocking news so it'd be nice to hear what she thinks, don't you think? Anyway, please review and thanks to everyone who did.**_


	4. Ch 4: Just My Luck

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I decided on Emily POV for this chapter. It starts when she wakes up and**__**sees Aria just standing and staring at her and Ali. Here you go, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Just My Luck**

Emily POV:

I woke up and found myself sitting up with my back leaning on the side of Aria's bed. My elbow was on the propped up on the wood and I finally noticed how uncomfortable my position was. I was gonna move but then I noticed _her_ hand in mine. I was holding hands with Ali.

I blushed but made no move to let go. Besides, Ali's grip was pretty tight. Then I noticed Aria standing near the door. She was looking our way and there was a weird grin on her face.

"I-uh-I-I'm gonna, gonna, go, um, make some, uh, breakfast I guess," she stuttered. I slowly nodded my head and she left. As soon as the sound of her footsteps faded, Spencer woke up. She ran her hand through her dishiveled hair.

She turned to me and I saw a bit of hurt in her eyes. "Hey, Em," she said emotionlessly. "Where's Aria?' I could see the hurt in her eyes turn into concern.

"Downstairs," I managed to say. "She's, um, making breakfast, I think." Spencer stood up and left the room without a word. I suddently felt a movement in my hand and I turned around to see Ali open her eyes. She saw me and smiled.

"Hey, Em," she said. Then turned around and saw empty space next to her. She suddenly dropped my hand and I stood up from where I was. I left the room and sat at the top of the stairs. Ali quickly followed and tried to take me in her arms but I just pushed her away. She had a hurt and worried look on her face but then she just switched on the mask. She just shrugged and walked back into the room, climbed in the bed, turned over so she was facing the wall, and mostly likely went back to sleep.

It took all my strength not to go over there and say I'm sorry, but she hurt me. She probably knew, too, because she tried to comfort me. So I just stayed at the top of the stairs. I wasn't yet ready to be around anyone. Not that I was listening, but I could hear Spencer and Aria talking.

"Hey, Ar. You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Hanna up?" Aria said.

"Nope, out like a light. So is Ali," Spencer stated matter-of-factly. "You sure you're alright?" _Why wouldn't she be? _I thought.

"I'm fine, Spencer. Just drop it," Aria snapped. _Drop what?_ Spencer didn't respond. "I'm sorry, Spence. I'm not okay honestly. But it doesn't matter. They're very happy together and I can see that." _They? Who's they?_ I thought. _Wait, me and Ali? What are they talking about?_

"Ar," Spencer said, her voice dripping with concern. "Ah, I can see you've already made coffee." I smiled to myself because I remember the first time we tasted Spencer's coffee. Aria and I dumped all of the coffee into the flower pots and Hannah didn't even touch it. Ali, of course, did a spittake and we started laughing like crazy.

"Sorry, Spence but you seriously need to work on making coffee," Aria smirked.

"Ok, ok. I get it," Spencer exclaimed in response.

They started laughing and, from what I heard, they were cooking. I knew Aria could cook, but I never knew Spencer could. Then again, Spencer knew how to do everything. Aria even told me once that Spencer picked her bedroom door lock once. I could smell the french toast from up here and I was starving, but I really didn't want to deal with anyone.

I could faintly hear the TV and Spencer and Aria silently eating. Then the TV was silent and there was the sound of plates clattering in the sink. Spencer was washing the dishes. Even though the water from the sink and the clanging of plates was loud, I could still make out what Aria said.

"I think I'm in love with her, Spence," she stated and I heard a huge thud in the sink. _Spencer probably dropped a plate._ I thought. _Wait a second. Aria just said she's in love with __**her**__. Who's her?_ My mouth hung open at the top of the stairs and I was frozen.

_**A/N: Emily doesn't know who the hell Aria's talking about. It's kind of a short, but not too short, chapter. I think I basically covered everything. Eavesdropping is rude children. Remember that. :)**_

_**Please review. Spencer's POV next.**_


	5. Ch 5: Seriously?

_**A/N: YAY! Happy PLL day everyone! Can't wait for tonight's episode. How bout you? Anyway, yay again! Why? Because this chapter is in Spencer's POV. You'll finally figure out why she's acting like, well, the way she is. Here it is. Chaptah 5.**_

_"I think I'm love with her, Spence." I watched Spencer's face as her eyes widened and she dropped the plate in her hands into the sink. It made a loud thud and I silently hoped that none of the other girls would come down. Spencer's mouth dropped so low that I thought it would touch the ground._

**Chapter 5: Seriously?**

Spencer's POV:

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"I think I'm in love with her," Aria stated again. As if it made it any clearer and understandable.

"You think you're in love with her?" I questioned.

"Yes."

The one word snapped me out my frozen and shocked state and I picked up the plate I dropped. I washed everything else in the sink without a single glance at Aria. Once I was done, I turned off the faucet and dried my hands. Still not looking.

I didn't know what to say. One part of me was happy for her. Another was excited for myself for reasons no one knew except for me. And another was worried and frightened for Aria. If Alison ever found out about this, then she would treat Aria like Emily. I couldn't let that happen.

It hurt me enough to see Emily like that. The often hurt and defeated look in her eyes. It killed me. But she never gave up. Ali's been playing Emily these days and I think Emily's falling for it. But Aria was right, too. The two girls seemed happier around each other and the broke my heart, too. Why? Oh, yeah, I left out one tiny little detail.

I'm in love with Emily Fields. There I finally admitted it. Well, actually admitted it to myself like a couple weeks ago but that's not the point. I'm the only one that knows and will be the only one who knows because I am not telling anyone. I wanted to tell Aria because we might be able to get both our girls by teaming up. But I couldn't. But I have to.

I turned around and faced Aria. It looked like she was about to cry. I pulled her into a hug and she let it all out. _This is all Ali's fault. And...Emily's. Aria's hurt because of them. BOTH of them. As much as I love Emily, I know this is partly her fault. I know it. They're going to pay. _I thought. _I need to protect Aria, now. _Once she stopped sobbing she looked up at me.

"Ar, hun, why are you crying?" I asked and wiped the tears away with the pad of my thumb.

"Because she would never feel the same way." _Seriously? How could she love Ali? NO, how could she be IN LOVE with Ali. I don't know how you fall for someone as bitchy and cruel as her._ I thought._ Then again, Emily did usually argue that there was another side of Ali. A sweet, softer, caring side. But it's not like we ever saw it. Ali was an emotionless bitch who just used and played with people. Everything was a game to her. And Aria's never seen that side of Ali. At least, I don't think she has._

Just then, Emily walked down the steps, breaking me from my thoughts. She turned to us and saw Aria in my arms. "Aria, are you ok?" she asked, a confused look on her face as she made her way to us. _No, she thinks you and Ali are together and she's in love with Ali, but she knows that Ali would never feel the same way. So, that's a no. Oh, yeah, by the way, I'm not fine either! I'm in love with one of my best friends who is clearly more interested in Ali. Just like EVERYONE else._

"She's fine, Em," I snapped. _No thanks to you_. I thought. "Just some family stuff." I didn't want to see Emily's face because I knew that what I said would hurt her, so I just buried my face in Aria's hair.

"Are you sure, Spence?" Emily asked, putting her hand on Aria's shoulder. "Hey Aria, you okay?"

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine," she said, wiping the tears away. "I-I have to go." Aria pulled out the hug, grabbed her bag and just left. I shot Emily a glare before leaving the house and running after Aria.

_**A/N: Hey PLL fans! Who loved last night's episode? I did! I even posted a status on Facebook saying "OMG! She's back from juvie camp!" about Maya but no one knew what the hell I was talking about. So, short chapter, sorry but I think I've explained Spencer's point and feelings towards the situation. Anyway, where do you think Spencer and Aria will go? I mean, they're already AT Aria's house. Reviews please!**_

_**Next chapter is Ali's POV, just so you know.**_


	6. Ch 6: What Just Happened?

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've kinda been preoccupied. Getting ready for school, all the hurricane stuff, and so on. But here it is. Ali's point of view. This starts from when she wakes up to when Aria leaves.**_

Chapter 6: What Just Happened?

Ali's POV:

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Emily. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Em," I said. Then I turned my head around hoping to see Aria and found an empty space next to me. I suddenly dropped Emily's hand, not on complete purpose, of course, just out of shock. I heard movement behind me and I turned around to see Emily get up and leave the room.

I got up off the bed and followed to the top of the stairs. I tried to comfort her and take her in my arms, but she wouldn't have it. She just pushed me away and I guess I do deserve it. I just shrugged and walked back into the room. Since it didn't seem like she would forgive me soon, I just climbed back into the bed and faced the wall. Away from Emily. I eventually fell asleep again thinking of everything. _Emily, Aria, and EVERYTHING_.

_Why can't I just be in love with Emily?_ I thought. _Everything would be so much easier if I just loved Emily back. She wouldn't be heartbroken and I would be sure that the person I was in love with was also in love with me. But I don't love her like that. I'm in love with Aria Montgomery. And I know that there's no chance of her feeling the same way._

I woke up to a thud in the downstairs kitchen. I turned over and saw Emily, still sitting at the top of the stairs, with her mouth hanging open. Then she eventually closed her mouth and stood up from her spot. She was silently tiptoeing down the steps. Then I heard sobbing downstairs. _Who's crying?_ I thought. _It's either Spencer or Aria. _Then I heard the slamming of a door. And the door opening and slamming shut again. I finally decided to get up and see what just happened.

_**A/N: Short chapter. Yeah I know. Don't worry. Who's point of view should the next chapter be? I don't want to do Hanna cause she's kinda oblivious to everything at this point and she's still asleep, too, so yeah. LOL I got my locker today at school and my best friend's locker is right next to mine. Like literally. I was looking for my locker upstairs and I snuck up behind her and I was like "Guess who?" and I freaked her out. I'm amazing :) . Anyway, I was like, "My locker's next to yours." and we were just talking and then her mom came and was like, "How much did you pay to get that locker?" I laughed and was like, "Oh please, I'd pay to get away." And we just started laughing. Yeah, anyway, awesome day. I got to see my best friend after like the whole summer. So, who's point of view should it be next? Spencer, Aria, or Emily? Tell me. If you don't I'll probably do it in like Aria's POV. Just to inform you what's going on in that tiny girl head of hers. Review please! I will have the next chapter up soon but I do have to write like a chapter for my other story and finish the first part of my new two-shot. Yeah, so anyway, I'm gonna stop now because I think my author's note is now longer than the chapter. LOL so goodbye and review! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Ch 7: I Can Do This

_**A/N: Sorry that my last chapter was so short. I had just gotten back from this like school thing, so I was kinda tired. Anyway, this chapter will be longer and worth the wait.**_

**Chapter 7: I Can Do This...**

Aria POV:

As soon as I left my own house, I made my way to my car. Then I realized that I had left my keys in the house and so I walk towards the direction of the Rosewood Community Park. I heared footsteps behind me and when I turned around to see who it is, they ran into me.

I landed on the ground on my back and I opened my eyes to see who ran into me. Standing, actually more like kneeling, over me was Spencer Hastings.

"Spence!" I started, sitting up on the sidewalk. "You have to stop doing that! My head just healed from last time!"

"Sorry, Ar," she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Help me up," I said, as she pulls me up off the ground.

"So, to the park right?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

"I just know you. That's all," she said, linking our arms together as we made our way to the park.

Once we got to the park, we both layed down on the ground side by side. We sat in silence, enjoying the peaceful environment. I still couldn't get the image of Emily and Ali out of my head. In my head, they fit so well together. They balanced each other out. Ali was the bitchy queen bee whilst Emily the sweet, innocent jock. However, Emily did have her aggressive side, like Ali had a sweet, caring side. Or so we heard. _From Emily._ I have seen that side though. Once or twice. Being around Emily just brought that side out in Ali. I lied down there with my eyes closed, deep in thought, until Spencer finally cleared her throat breaking the numerous minutes of silence.

I opened my left eye and saw her head propped up on her arm looking at me. Copying her, I opened my eyes, turned on my side, and propped my head up with my arm. We stayed there for a while just staring at each other. Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore and started laughing hysterically.

"What?" she questioned, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing, never mind," I said. "Spence, why did you follow me here?"

"You're my best friend, Ar. I needed to make sure you were okay," she said. "But I'm pretty sure I made it worse when I ran into you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Spence. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much. I promise," I said, rolling over onto my back.

"Well, I am very glad that I didn't injure you, but that's not what I was talking about," she said, rolling over on her back as well.

"It's fine. I'll get over it," I lied. The truth was (and I am fully admitting all of this, inside my head of course): I was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with Alison DiLaurentis. She most likely did not feel the same way towards me and was probably in love with Emily. It broke my heart to see them together but I was happy for them because they seemed happy together and they were her best friends.

"Tell the truth, Ar," she said. I stood up and started pacing around Spencer in a circle. She looked up at me and smirked at my pacing. She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "Come on, Ar. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing, really, Spence. I'm fine," I lied once again.

"Ar, I know something's bothering you. I know you too well. You can lie to everyone but not me."

I hesitate before speaking. "Should I tell her, Spence?" I asked, sitting back down on the ground next to Spencer.

"Look, Ar, I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Do you what you think you should, as ridiculously stupid and cheesy that sounds."

"It does sound stupid and cheesy," I smirked, making the taller girl chuckle.

"So whatcha gonna do, Ar?" she asked me.

_What am I gonna do? If I tell Ali and she doesn't feel the same way, then she's just gonna torture me about it. Just like Emily. That means more work for Spencer. But I can't help but have the feeling that there's a slight chance that she might feel the same way. That she might love me back._

"Ar, hello? You still with us earthlings?" she smirked, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, huh? Yeah. I don't know. I want to tell her. But what if I end up like Emily?"

"Ar, if the same thing with Emily happens to you, then I will be here. I'll protect you like I do with Emily."

"Thanks, Spence," I said. "You're the bestest friend ever." I smiled at her and she smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Also, earthlings?" I smirked.

"Yes, us human beings who live on this wonderful planet called Earth," she stated.

"You are such a dork," I said, laughing.

We stand from our spot and Spencer starts to walk away. She turned around and asked me if I was coming or not. I nodded and jogged up to her. As we neared my house, I stopped.

"What is it, Ar?" she asked, turning to me.

"How do I tell her?" I asked.

"I don't exactly know how to answer that, Ar,"she said, rubbing the back of her head. "So you are gonna tell her?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to try."

"Alright, but know that I'll be here for you. I won't let her treat you like she does with Emily."

"Thanks, Spence." I smiled at her, she smiled back, and we walked back into my house.

"Where have you guys been?" Ali snapped. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for a half an hour!"

I saw Emily sitting at the kitchen table, her head in her hands. I decided to deal with Ali, while Spencer went to Emily.

"Ali, calm down," I said, and the blone instantly relaxed. She stepped forward and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back and when she pulled back, she smiled, not smirked, at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her perfect, angelic face.

She realized that her arms were still wrapped around my waist and pulled away suddenly. I missed the contact instantly. Meanwhile, I could see Spencer behind Ali, holding Emily in her arms. I turned around and saw Hanna eating French toast in front of the TV. I took this as my one chance, so I grabbed Ali's arm and pulled her upstairs to my bedroom. She didn't complain and stepped into the room. I closed and locked the door behind us.

When I turned back to Ali, she had a confused look on her face. Not anger. Not annoyed. _Confused._

"Ar, what's going on?" she asked, taking a seat on my bed.

I started pacing in a circle in front of her and thought about how to tell her. The other girls would notice that we weren't downstairs soon and Spencer could only hold them back for so long.

"Ali, I'm not really sure how to do this," I said, stopping my pacing to face her. She still wore a confused expression on her face, but didn't speak. "I don't know how to tell you this..."

She just sat there, not moving, speaking, nothing. I sat down on the bed next to her. She turned to face me and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. So I took her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her.

As soon as my lips touched hers, fireworks burst in my head. It felt right to be here, kissing _her. Kissing Alison DiLaurentis. Wait, I'm kissing Alison DiLaurentis_. I made a move to pull away, but Alison put her hand on the back of my neck, pulled me closer, and started kissing back.

Meanwhile, the other three girls were pounding on the door, but we were to busy savouring the kiss to notice.

"Ali? Aria?" I heard a voice say. _Emily_. "Are you guys okay?" _Emily. And Ali. They're together._

I quickly pulled away and got up.

"I-I can't do this," I said before opening the door to find three very confused girls in front of me. I pushed my way through them and headed down the stairs, and out the door.

_**A/N: Aria stormed off again. Who's POV next? I think I'm gonna do Spencer's. Well, not the best, but review and Chapter 8 will probably be up, not that soon cause I have school starting soon. But I will update as soon as I can.**_


	8. Ch 8: I'll Hold Them Off

_**A/N: This will most like be my last update for a while with school starting and everything. I know most of you want Ali's POV but I'll save that for later, since I'm gonna have to think through everything in the story to write that. So meanwhile, I shall give you Spencer's POV because well, I wanted to write about her talking to Emily when they got back to the house and her holding Hanna and Emily off while Aria and Ali, "talked".**_

**Chapter 8: I'll Hold Them Off...**

Spencer POV:

As soon as I left Aria's house, I stopped for a minute in front of the door. I wanted to go back in and apologize to Emily for being so rude, but I also needed to comfort Aria. I figured Emily could wait, so I ran after Aria. She turned around and ran into her, causing her to fall on the ground.

I kneeled over her and she opened her eyes.

"Spence!" she started, sitting up on the sidewalk. "You have to stop doing that! My head just healed from last time!"

I smiled a bit, remembering when I last injured her. "Sorry, Ar."

"Help me up," she said and I pulled her off the ground.

"So, to the park right?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" she questioned.

"I just know you. That's all," I said, linking our arms together and made our way to the park.

Once we got there, we just laid down on the ground next to each other. We stayed in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet that nature has to offer. I could tell Aria was thinking about everything that had just happened. I mean who wouldn't think about seeing one of their best friends that they were in love with holding hands with one of their other best friends who was clearly in love with the same person they were in love with, too. If that made any sense at all. I knew we couldn't stay there forever, so I broke the silence by clearing my throat.

I rolled over onto my side to face Aria and propped my head up with my arm. She opened one eye and looked at me. Then she did the same thing I did, and we just stared at each other. For some reason, she started laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing, never mind," she answered. "Spence, why did you follow me here?"

"You're my best friend, Ar. I needed to make sure you were okay," I said. "But I'm pretty sure I made it worse when I ran into you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Spence. I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much. I promise," she said, rolling over onto her back and I did the same.

"Well, I am very glad that I didn't injure you, but that's not what I was talking about," I stated.

"It's fine. I'll get over it," she said, but I knew she was lying.

"Tell the truth, Ar," I said. She stood up and started pacing around me in a circle. I looked up at her and smirked. I then sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Come on, Ar. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing, really, Spence. I'm fine," she lied, again.

"Ar, I know something's bothering you. I know you too well. You can lie to everyone but not me."

I could see she was hesitating to speak. "Should I tell her, Spence?" she asked, while sitting back down next to me.

"Look, Ar, I'm not gonna tell you what to do. Do what you think you should, as ridiculously stupid and cheesy that sounds."

"It does sound stupid and cheesy," she smirked. I chuckled.

"So whatcha gonna do, Ar?" I asked.

We sat there in silence and I watched Aria. She was thinking everything through, like always. It looked like there was a battle raging in her head.

"Ar, hello? You still with us earthling?" I smirked, snapping my fingers in front of my face.

"Yeah, huh? Yeah. I don't know. I want to tell her. But what if I end up like Emily?" she responded worriedly.

"Ar, if the same thing with Emily happens to you, then I will be here. I'll protect you like I do with Emily," I said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks, Spence," she said. "You're the bestest friend ever." She smiled at me and I smiled back as she pulled me into a hug.

"Also, earthlings?" she smirked.

"Yes, us human beings who live on this wonderful planet called Earth," I stated.

"You are such a dork," she said while laughing.

We stand up and I walked away. When I noticed that Aria hasn't followed, I turned around and asked if she was coming. She nodded her head and jogged up to me. When we were standing in front of her house, she stopped.

"What is it, Ar?" I asked, turning to face her.

"How do I tell her?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I don't exactly know how to answer that, Ar," I said, while rubbing the back of my head. "So you are gonna tell her?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I have to try," she said, trying to sound confident, but I could hear the hitch in her voice.

"Alright, but know that I'll be here for you. I won't let her treat you like she does with Emily," I told her, even though she probably already knew that.

"Thanks, Spence," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and we walked into her house.

"Where have you guys been?" Ali snapped at us. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for half an hour!"

I noticed Emily sitting at the kitchen with her head in her hands. Since Aria had to talk to Ali anyway, I left her to deal with that. Meanwhile, I need to talk to Emily. I made my way over to the ktichen table and sat down next to Emily. I tapped her on the should and she looked up at me.

"You alright, Em?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Spence. Where'd you guys go?" she questioned. "Did I say something?"

"No," I said, taking her in my arms. "You didn't do anything. There were just some issues that she was having and I just had to help her out."

"Oh," Emily said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," I said, stroking her hair.

"It's okay," she said. Then we heard a door upstairs slam shut. Emily pulled out of my embrace. _Probably Aria and Ali._ I thought.

"What was that?" Hanna asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Nothing," I lied. "Aria just needs to talk to Ali for a second."

"Oh, alright," Hanna said, sitting down at the kitchen table with us.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Um, they've been up there for a while," Emily said, breaking the silence. "We should probably go check up on them." Emily stood up from the table.

"Yeah, good idea, Em," Hanna said, standing up from the table as well.

"NO!" I yelled, going after them and blocking the stairs.

"Spence, let us through," Emily said, trying to get past me.

"Yeah, Spence, what's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing," I lied. "Just let them talk."

But the two girls ignored me and got past me. Before I could register what happened, the two girls were already halfway up the stairs. I ran after them, but it was too late. Emily was already pounding on the door.

"Ali? Aria?" Emily said. "Are you guys okay?"

I couldn't exactly do anything, so I just stood there. At least I tried.

Emily and Hanna kept pounding on the door. After a couple of seconds, Aria opened the door. She pushed through us and the next thing I knew, she was out the door.

I looked inside the room and saw Ali sitting on the bed. She looked as confused as Hanna and Emily were. No one spoke. I decided to go follow Aria again, but not before shooting Ali a stone cold glare. If looks could kill, Ali would never stop dying.

_**A/N: There you go. There's Chapter 8. I might actually be able to write Chapter 9, which will be in Ali's POV, tomorrow and if I do, I will consider that a very big achievement. Anyway, read and review. If I get at least 20 reviews by tomorrow, I will write and post Chapter 9 by the end of the week.**_


	9. Ch 9: We Need To Talk

_**A/N: Okay, since I promised it, I will finish Chapter 9 by the end of this week. Thank God we don't have too much homework for the first week. However, I am so glad I am not in Geometry because a bunch of my friends told me that they got like a 26 page packet today, the first day of school. My schedule's pretty decent but I have to go up and down the floors on even days. Hate it. Like my 2nd period class is upstairs, my 3rd is gym, my 4th is downstairs, and my 6th is upstairs. UGH...too much walking... but my odd days isnt bad. 1st is upstairs, 3rd gym, 5th upstairs, and 7th downstairs. Well, actually, it's pretty much the same, just switch it a bit. LOL anyway, here is Chapter 9. This is what you've all been waiting for.**_

_**9/8 I just finished Chapter 9 about an hour ago. I wanted this to be the Chapter in which Aria and Ali reveal their true feelings, but I cut it short. I promise though, that the next one will be in Aria's POV and they will have that talk. Also, no school tomorrow for us probably because of the rain and stuffz, so I'll probably write chapter 10 over the weekend.**_

_She just sat there, not moving, speaking, nothing. I sat down on the bed next to her. She turned to face me and I just couldn't hold it in any longer. So I took her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her._

_As soon as my lips touched hers, fireworks burst in my head. It felt right to be here, kissing her. Kissing Alison DiLaurentis. Wait, I'm kissing Alison DiLaurentis. I made a move to pull away, but Alison put her hand on the back of my neck, pulled me closer, and started kissing back._

_Meanwhile, the other three girls were pounding on the door, but we were to busy savouring the kiss to notice._

_"Ali? Aria?" I heard a voice say. Emily. "Are you guys okay?" Emily. And Ali. They're together._

_I quickly pulled away and got up._

_"I-I can't do this," I said before opening the door to find three very confused girls in front of me. I pushed my way through them and headed down the stairs, and out the door._

**Chapter 9: We Need To Talk**

Ali's POV:

Before I could process what had happened, Aria was already out the door. Soon, Spencer had followed while Hanna and Emily stood in the doorway with the same confused expression. None of us had spoken since Aria had left, with Spencer hot on her trail. I sat still on the bed, unable to move. I knew that if I didn't follow Aria, we'll probably never have the chance to be together. And so I would.

I stood up from my place on the bed and strode to the door. Emily and Hanna, both standing in front of the bedroom door, had parted enough to give me space to walk through. I was halfway down the stairs when someone gripped my wrist. I'd know that touch anywhere.

"Em, let me go," I said, not turning around to look at her.

"Ali, at least let me go with you," she said in a quiet voice.

I broke out of her tight hold on me and turned to face her.

"This is between me and Aria. Stay here," I said, my tone harsh and slightly frightening.

"Ali..." Emily started.

"Stay. Both of you," I said, my tone final.

I turned and walked out the door.

_Alright...if I was Aria and was upset, where would I go?_ I thought. _Of course..._

_The park._ I thought, sprinting toward the Rosewood Community Park. I reached the park in about three minutes, whereas it usually took me at least five or six minutes to get there. I stopped when I heard voices and hid behind a bush. I peeked above it to see Spencer and Aria standing in the middle of the park across from each other. They just stood there; Aria most likely thinking about something, Spencer looking worried for her best friend.

"Ar, you okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, Spence," Aria answered. She sounded like she had recently cried.

"Ar...what happened?" Spencer questioned.

"I-I was talking to Ali and I knew that I needed to tell her about my feelings. And I saw you with Emily and Hanna was busy watching TV, so I decided that would be the best time to tell her. Then I brought her upstairs and locked the door," Aria said, stopping to take a breath.

"Then I started pacing and thinking about how I would tell her. She just sat there, not saying anything. So I just sat down on the bed next to her and kissed her. I then realized what I was doing and was gonna stop it but she kissed back. But then I hear Emily knocking on the door." Spencer, by now, had her arms wrapped around Aria.

"Sh-shh-shh," Spencer said, rubbing Aria's back.

"I just couldn't do that to Emily," Aria stated. I could tell she was having a hard time holding back tears. "I'll just let them be together. They're happy with each other and I am not going to ruin that. I couldn't do that to Emily."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! She though that Emily and I were together. No, I can't let her think that she's possibly ruining our nonexistent relationship. I have to tell her how I feel. I have to tell her I love her.

"Ar?" I said, rising from my spot. They both turned towards me. Aria was confused and Spencer was sending me another deathly glare.

"Ali, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Spencer practically yelled, shoving me back against a tree. I tried to get out from under her but her grip was strong.

"Spence, let me go talk to Aria," I said, trying to push past her.

She pointed a finger at me. "You have **NO RIGHT** to be here! Haven't you hurt her enough? Haven't you hurt **BOTH** of them enough?" she screamed at me.

"Ar, let me explain!" I yelled over Spencer's shoulder, ignoring what she had just said.

"I looked at Aria with a pleading look. She came over and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Spence, let her explain," she said, as clamly as she could.

Spencer reluctantly released me and I ran to stand behind Aria, knowing she could protect me from Spencer. She turned around to face me with a curious look. Then she crossed her arms and started tapping her foot impatioently.

"Well?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"We need to talk," I started. She simply nodded. I saw Spencer leaning on the tree staring at us and gestured to her. "Alone." Aria nodded once again and made her way to Spencer.

"Spence, Ali and I have some things we need to talk about," she began. "And so, you should probably go."

Spencer lifted her head from facing the shorter girl and looked at me. "Spence, it's fine. Just go," Aria said and knowing what Spencer was thinking, she added," It's okay. I'll be fine." Spencer just nodded as a response and started to walk away.

"Spence?" I called out and stopped. "Check on Emily and Hanna for me, will you? Especially Em."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aria tenses up. This is it. The moment of truth.

_**A/N: There it is. Should Spencer tell Emily? How should Emily feel? I promise Aria and Ali will have their very much needed talk about their feelings. Next chapter is Aria's POV. If I get 25 reviews by sunday, I'll update by wednesday next week. Alright, hope you enjoyed.**_


	10. Ch 10: Here We Are

_**A/N: Herro, no school today! So I'm writing Chapter 10. I'm also watching Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files because: 1- there's nothing else to watch and 2- paranormal files is cool. At least to me... Anyway, has anyone bought A Cinderella Story: Once Upon A Song? or the soundtrack? Anyway, Lucy Hale's a great singer and so is Freddie Stroma. Here it is by the way: Chapter 10.**_

_**LOL I started this a couple of days ago. Like 9/9 and I was watching too much TV so I didn't get to write anything until today when I said I would update. It might not be too good cause I got limited time. Aight?**_

**Chapter 10: Here We Are.**

Aria POV:

Ali just stood there, arms at her side, saying nothing. I thought she wanted to talk, yet here we are standing 5ft from each other, both at a loss for words.

"Well?" I finally managed to get out. "You said you wanted to talk Ali. But you're not saying anything."

She tentatively took a step towards me and in response, I stepped back. She then let out a sigh and ran a hand through her magnificent golden hair.

"Why'd you run?" she asked, those being the first words she'd spoken in minutes.

"What do you mean?" I responded, not having a clue what she was talking about.

"You kissed me," she said. "Then you ran. Why?"

"You wanna know?" I questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "Tell me why you ran."

I braced myself for rejection and lowered my gaze to the ground before finally speaking.

"Emily," I stated, then looked back up to meet her beautiful blue eyes.

"What about Emily?" she questioned.

"I can't do that to her, Ali! No matter how much I love you and want to be with you, I can't do that to Emily. I know you kissed me back, but I can see that you're happy with Emily and she's just in love with you. And so am I..." I trailed off.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued. "And then I kissed you. And you kissed back. But then I heard Emily's voice outside. I just-I freaked out. You might be okay with being with two of us, but I'm not and I know Emily won't either."

She stood there in front of me with a confused look on her face. The confusion immediately turned into realization. Then she started laughing.

"Ali?" I shouted. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because," she started. "You have everything wrong!"

"Wait..." I said. "What are you talking about?"

She suddenly stopped laughing.

"Hang on a sec, you really don't know?" she asked.

"No. That's why I'm wondering why the hell you're laughing."

"I'm not with Emily."

"But-I thought-" I stuttered, but was cut off.

"Nothing," she stated. "There is absolutely nothing between me and Emily."

"But you guys were holding hands this morning," I said. "And you guys always seem so happy together."

"I have no romantic feelings for Emily whatsoever. Alright?" she asked, closing the remaining space between us and taking my hands in hers. "Sure, she likes me but-wait, no, scratch that. She's _in love_ with me and I love her, too. Just...not like that." She said all of this while looking into my eyes.

I felt like crying, but I didn't. Instead, I leaned closer and closer until my lips met hers. She immediately dropped my hands and placed hers on my hips. I brought my hands up to her face and pulled her lips harder against mine. Sooner or later, we did have to breathe and I pulled away.

We couldn't help but smile at each other. I laid my head in the crook of her neck.

"Hey, Ar?" Ali murmured into my hair.

I raised my head to look at her and I could the see the tears forming.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"I'm in love with you, too."

A smile broke out on my face and my own tears began to form. And we stayed there. In the middle of the park. Swaying to the musical silence.

_**A/N: Hey everyone. Not the best but it was short notice. I was even writing during gym. Don't ask how. Anyway, that might be the last big update I have in a while because I have 2 papers due next week and 2 quizzes at the start of the week. Plus I have other hw and an application sheet to fill out for Yearbook Editor. And more afterschool activities to do. But I will try and do like short, small updates to fufill your Ali/Aria and Spemily needs. I will probably have Spencer and Emily together...maybe. Let me know what you think about that. By the way, if I get 50 reviews by Friday, then I will update before October. Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!**_


	11. Ch 11: Should I?

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back but not really. I know. I haven't update in a while. Like a really long while...Anyway, since it's a three day weekend, I figured that I might as well update or something. Also, I'm gonna ask you guys. Do you want Spemily?**_

**Chapter 11: Should I?**

Spencer's POV:

I knew that Aria and Ali needed their time together, so I went back to Aria's. When I reached the front door, I froze. What was I going to say? Hanna must have figured out that something was up and Emily probably already knew what was happening. She knew about Ali and Aria. I remember the day Emily came to me about Ali. That's when I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with her.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was a rainy day. Meaning that it was one of the worst days of my life. I had gotten a B+ that day and everyone just laughed at me for freaking out about it. Ironically, it was also one of the most beautiful days in Rosewood in a while. Winter was over and everyone had "Spring Fever". We had class outside that day._

_Anyway, I driving home and I was exhausted. Field hockey practice was brutal today. The second I pulled into the driveway, everything went downhill. I exited my car and grabbed my school stuff, choosing to leave my hockey stuff in the back. Then I saw her._

_Emily was sitting down on the ground in front of my house, leaning back against the door._

_"Em?" I said. She immediately looked up at the sound of my voice. I saw her eyes were red and puffy from crying._

_"Hey Spence," she said, wiping away new tears, whilst trying to sound okay._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, dropping all of my stuff on the ground and kneeling beside her. She instantly started crying again and I pulled her into me._

_"Hey, shh-shh-shh. It's okay. It's okay," I whispered into her hair. We sat there, her in my arms and me rubbing her back, until her sobs had subsided into sniffles._

_When she pushed herself off of me, I immediately missed the contact. I knew that I was attracted to Emily at the time, but I always figured it would go away._

_"Wow," Emily said, letting out a bitter laugh. "I'm sorry about that Spence. I didn't mean to break down like that."_

_"Hey, um, it's okay. I'm here if you need me. Anytime," I said. "Really."_

_"Thanks."_

_"So..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"May I ask?"_

_"What do you mean?" Emily asked, a confused expression on her face._

_"As much as I love seeing you here, you know, in front of my house," I started. "It's better to see you when you're not sobbing."_

_She lets out a slight chuckle before her face turns into one of complete seriousness. "It's Ali," she stated quietly, but Spencer still heard it._

_"Em, do you want to talk about it?" I asked._

_She nods before saying, "Just not here alright?"_

_"Alright." I grab my stuff off the ground and unlock the front door. We head up that stairs into my bedroom. I drop my stuff on the ground and lay down beside Emily on my bed._

_We lay there in silence for the next couple of minutes, both of us content with the silence._

_"Is this about Ali?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence. I roll over onto my side to look at Emily. She mimics my action and nods._

_"She's in love with Aria," she stated and I could tell she was trying to keep the tears in._

_"Oh! Em, I'm so sorry!" I said, engulfing the black haired girl in a hug._

_"It's okay, Spence. You wanna know why?" she said, pulling away from me._

_"Why?" I asked, hoping what answer I had was the right one._

_"Because I have you. Here,"_

_My face broke out into a huge smile and we spent the rest of the night talking about everything and anything, but nothing at all really. That was the best day of my life, regardless of how it started._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Spence?"

I was pulled out of my thought when I saw Emily standing in front of me, holding the door open.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Hey, Spence, where have you been?" Hanna asked from behind her.

"Just, uh, talked to Aria about some stuff," I said and saw Emily's shoulders slump slightly.

"Oh, where's Ali?" Hanna questioned.

"Her and Aria had some stuff to talk about."

"Alright then."

I stepped into the house, past Emily, and went up to Aria's room. When I lay down on the bed, I heard the front door close and footsteps approaching. I closed my eyes hoping that she would just go away.

"Spence?" Emily's sweet voice said.

My eyes opened slightly to see Emily standing in front of a closed door. She was trying not to cry. I stood up and made my way over to her.

"I'm sorry," I said, before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, it's not your fault."

"You shouldn't have to go through this. Ali's crazy not to want you," I said, stating what I believed was the truth.

"You're just saying that," she said, letting out a chuckle.

I took her face in my hands and our eyes met.

"No. I'm not. You are one the most amazing people I have ever and will ever meet. You are beautiful, smart, athletic, funny, kind, everything anyone could ever want. Never forget that."

Emily blushed before looking down.

_Should I do it? Should I say it?_ I thought.

"Em?" I said and our eyes met once again.

"You're beautiful to me," I said before closing the distance between our lips.

_**A/N: There you go everyone. Your Spemily. Nite everyone. Review please.**_


	12. Ch 12: Let's Try This Out

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Spring Break! YAY! I'm finally getting the time to write. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but between TJ Applications, Yearbook, Science Project, and school itself, it's been hard to even find the time to **_**READ**_** fanfiction. But I've got a week and I'm going to use it.**_

_I stepped into the house, past Emily, and went up to Aria's room. When I lay down on the bed, I heard the front door close and footsteps approaching. I closed my eyes hoping that she would just go away._

_"Spence?" Emily's sweet voice said._

_My eyes opened slightly to see Emily standing in front of a closed door. She was trying not to cry. I stood up and made my way over to her._

_"I'm sorry," I said, before pulling her into a hug._

_"It's okay, it's not your fault."_

_"You shouldn't have to go through this. Ali's crazy not to want you," I said, stating what I believed was the truth._

_"You're just saying that," she said, letting out a chuckle._

_I took her face in my hands and our eyes met._

_"No. I'm not. You are one the most amazing people I have ever and will ever meet. You are beautiful, smart, athletic, funny, kind, everything anyone could ever want. Never forget that."_

_Emily blushed before looking down._

_Should I do it? Should I say it? I thought._

_"Em?" I said and our eyes met once again._

_"You're beautiful to me," I said before closing the distance between our lips._

**Chapter 12: Let's Try This Out**

_She's kissing me. Spencer is kissing me. SPENCER HASTINGS is kissing me. Why am I not freaking out? Am I actually enjoying this? Are you serious? Why don't I want to push her off? But, I love Ali, right? Well, either way, Ali and Aria love each other…so I might as well deal with it._ I thought.

Spencer pulled away and I could see the vulnerability in her eyes. I'm sure my face was just screaming confusion and surprise.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, head ducked down and a hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I shouldn't h-have done that. S-sorry."

_Spencer Hastings is stuttering? And because of me?_ I thought as a smile slowly appeared on my face. Since I wasn't too sure on how to respond to that, I thought of the simplest thing I could do. I lifted her chin with my finger and slowly leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

When I pulled away, Spencer stood in front of me, clearly in a daze. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of it.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Well, you seemed really guilty even though there wasn't really anything to feel guilty about…" I started. "And then you were stuttering, and I thought it was adorable, and so I kissed you. And now here we are."

"Wow," she replied, still so obviously breathless.

"C'mon Spence," I smirked. "I know you have a much larger vocabulary than that. Mostly due to the fact that I never understand half of what you say until a couple of months ago."

That seemed to snap her out of whatever she was in.

"Haha," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Very funny."

"Yes, I know," I replied, chuckling as I spoke.

Then things became serious again.

"So what are we going to do?" Spencer asked, breaking the long silence.

I sighed before answering. "Depends," I started, "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd really like to try this out," she answered, gesturing between us. "I really like you, Em."

"I like you too, Spence." We linked arms and left Aria's room.

We walked down the stairs to find Aria and Ali with their arms linked together as well. They both had lovestruck expressions on their faces and I'm pretty sure Spencer and I's expressions weren't far from theirs. _Wait, could I seriously _**LOVE**_ Spencer? I mean, sure, she's been my best friend for a while, but I thought I was in love with Ali, _I thought. _Whatever, I'll just figure it out when the time comes for it._

And as per usual, Hanna stood off to the side looking as confused as ever. The four of us locked gazes, trying to figure out if Hanna should know. I turned to Spencer whilst Ali turned to Aria. When we looked back at each other again, I saw Ali gives the slightest nod and I gave her a small smile in response.

_This is it,_ I thought. _Moment of truth._

_**A/N: I know it's short but I'll write the next chapter in the coming week. I have a lot of spare time, so I know I'll be able to do it. Also, how do you think Hanna's gonna respond to being the fifth wheel? And how does Emily **_**REALLY**_** feel about Spencer? I'm writing in Hanna's POV next, but after that I'm writing Ali/Aria. Should I have Ali or Aria's POV? Oh, and have you seen the Hunger Games? I thought it was a good movie but the books were definitely better.**_


	13. Ch 13: Hanna Hisses

_**A/N: I'm here to update, as promised.**_

_We walked down the stairs to find Aria and Ali with their arms linked together as well. They both had lovestruck expressions on their faces and I'm pretty sure Spencer and I's expressions weren't far from theirs. Wait, could I seriously __**LOVE**__ Spencer? I mean, sure, she's been my best friend for a while, but I thought I was in love with Ali, I thought. Whatever, I'll just figure it out when the time comes for it._

_And as per usual, Hanna stood off to the side looking as confused as ever. The four of us locked gazes, trying to figure out if Hanna should know. I turned to Spencer whilst Ali turned to Aria. When we looked back at each other again, I saw Ali gives the slightest nod and I gave her a small smile in response._

_This is it, I thought. Moment of truth._

**Chapter 13: Hanna Hisses**

"Um, guys? What's going on?" I said. _Why does everyone look so weird?_ I thought.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain…" Emily started but trailed off. _Well, they better explain soon because they are freaking me out,_ I responded in my head.

"Me and Ali are together," Aria said, then she released a loud sigh. _Oh, okay…wait. What did she just say?_ I thought, getting more confused than ever. "Woo! Glad I got that out."

"Wait, as in, like, _together_ together?" I questioned. _This can't be real. Alison DiLaurentis cannot be a lesbian and in a relationship with Aria Montgomery, _I thought.

"Yeah, and so are Spencer and I," Emily added. _Are you kidding me? _I yelled in my head. _I'm the stupid loser fifth wheel?_

"Is this some kind of prank or something? Am I on Punk'd? Is that it?" I said, but immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt flash through my four friends' faces. "Come on, you guys can't be serious."

"Actually, we really are," Ali said. "And if you have a problem with that, then it's not our problem, it's yours."

"Yeah!" Spencer added. I almost chuckled but I was too busy trying to wrap my head around all of this. "What she said…" She mumbled that last part while looking down at her feet. I saw Emily rub her back and her arm comfortingly and that was when I realized that they weren't kidding.

"So…you're not kidding?" I questioned. "You're not messing with me?"

"No, I'm afraid not," Aria responded. I could see Ali looking at her caringly, like she wanted to hold her forever. _Holy crap,_ I thought. _Alison DiLaurentis is a lesbian and in love with quirky Aria Montgomery._

"Wait, so I'm not gonna be on MTV?" I asked with a completely straight face.

They all burst into laughter. And I joined in.

"No, Hanna," Emily said, patting my back. "I guess you won't be on MTV."

"Yeah, too bad," I responded. "Ugh, now I'm going to have to get a boyfriend!"

"Why?" Ali asked. I waited a while to hear more of what she had to say like always but nothing came. _Wow, she is totally the whipped one in that relationship, _I thought.

"Because I _do not_ want to be the fifth wheel," I answered as if it was so obvious. "Duh."

"Ok, but promise you won't tell anyone yet," Ali said in a quiet voice that none of us have ever heard from her. "At least, not until we tell our parents."

"Yeah, Ali's right," Emily added. "Oh my god, what am I gonna do? How am I gonna come out to my bible-reading, homophobic, picture-perfect parents? They already yell at me all the time for _"using the lord's name in vain"_. She added air quotes and a mocking parental voice to her rant.

"Yeah, of course. No problem, Ali," I told her. "And Em, you're going to be fine. You're parents love you and will love you no matter what. That's what family is. Even if you don't like it or don't want to, you love your family no matter what. It's just how it works."

"Yeah, and if they don't take it well, you're always welcome to stay at my place," Spencer said, while rubbing her back to try and get her to calm down. "My parents love you and I know they'll be okay with me being gay. As long as whoever I'm with has a 4.0 GPA, they're fine with it. They're very open minded people."

_I'm guessing Spencer is the whipped one there,_ I thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Aria asked me. _Damn,_ I thought.

"Nothing," I said, and I even tried to change the subject. "So how long?"

"Today," both couples replied.

"Wow…"

"So now that we cleared that up, what _were_ you smirking about, Han?" Spencer questioned me.

"Well, I've figured out who are the whipped ones in your relationships," I said.

Ali and Spencer immediately pointed to each other, whilst Aria pointed at Spencer, and Emily pointed at Ali.

"Yeah, I figured," Aria, Emily, and I said simultaneously.

Meanwhile, Spencer and Alison said together, "I am not whipped."

At this point, I was having so much fun making whipping motions and noises that I didn't notice Ali and Spencer heading my way.

While I slowly backed away from the duo one step at a time, I could see Aria and Emily trying hard not to laugh at me over their shoulders.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, pointing behind them. "Why don't you get them? They're laughing, too."

Spencer and Ali both seemed to be thinking about it, but then they both turned around and said simultaneously, "Nah, they're our girls."

That was when I started running and the two of them ran after me. They chased me all throughout the house until we all got too tired to run anymore. The two couples decided to tell their respective families about them this week and promised to be there for their other half.

Meanwhile, I sat on the couch, bored as hell, seeing as I was alone and the fifth wheel. _God, I really need a boyfriend,_ I thought.

_**A/N: Well, there you go. It's not the best, but it's what I came up with.**_


	14. Ch 14: Four Lesbians and a Straight Girl

_**A/N: New update!**_

_While I slowly backed away from the duo one step at a time, I could see Aria and Emily trying hard not to laugh at me over their shoulders._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed, pointing behind them. "Why don't you get them? They're laughing, too."_

_Spencer and Ali both seemed to be thinking about it, but then they both turned around and said simultaneously, "Nah, they're our girls."_

_That was when I started running and the two of them ran after me. They chased me all throughout the house until we all got too tired to run anymore. The two couples decided to tell their respective families about them this week and promised to be there for their other half._

_Meanwhile, I sat on the couch, bored as hell, seeing as I was alone and the fifth wheel. God, I really need a boyfriend, I thought._

**Chapter 14: Four Lesbians and A Straight Girl**

The two whipped ladies finally stopped chasing me around after 20 minutes. All five of us were sitting in Aria's house. Ali and Aria were sitting on the recliner, Aria leaning back on Ali. Emily and Spencer were sitting on the couch, Spencer's arm wrapped around Emily. And me. I was lying across the other couch as awkward as I could be.

We were all watching a recording of _Saturday Night Live. _It was the episode hosted by Megan Fox.

"So…" I drawled. "You're all gay now?"

Aria and Emily nodded while Spencer and Ali mumbled a "Yeah, sure."

"So, who's hotter?" I started. "Naya Rivera or Dianna Agron?"

The four of them exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Do we have to answer this?" Emily questioned.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "I gotta see who your type is!"

"Well…if I had to choose one…" Emily started. "I'd pick Naya Rivera."

"No way! Dianna Agron is way hotter, Em!" Aria argued.

"I, for one, believe that Shay Mitchell is the second to hottest girl on the planet," Spencer stated, then gestured to Emily, "Besides you, of course."

Ali made fake gagging noises, which Aria reprimanded her for even though I could her hear lightly chuckle. I heard her mumble a quiet "Sorry" to Aria which caused me to grin.

"Yep," I said. "You're totally whipped, Ali."

"Shut up, Hanna!" she shouted at me, but even I could tell she was joking and she didn't care.

"Hey, do you guys want to go on a double date sometime?" Emily asked the other couple.

"Sure, if you're," Aria turned to Ali, "okay with it."

I saw Ali stare at Aria before smiling and saying, "Anything for you."

This time it was Spencer's turn to "gag", which Emily, unlike Aria, didn't stop.

"You are so whipped, DiLaurentis," Spencer said, trying to stifle her laugh.

"Watch it, Hastings," Ali returned.

"I am watching it. And it's very much clear that you are 100% whipped for one Aria Montgomery," Spencer replied.

"As if you're not whipped for Emily," Ali mocked.

This made Spencer pause. "Touché."

Meanwhile, Emily, Aria, and I were watching this entire exchange with amused expressions planted on our faces.

"So, Spence," Emily said. "Double date with them?"

"Sure. Why not?" Spencer said.

"What about you, Han?" Aria asked.

"What _about_ me?" I questioned.

"Do you want to come with us?" Emily explained.

"And be the fifth wheel?" I replied. "_No_ thank you."

"Well, then let's find you a date," Spencer said as if it was no big deal.

Ali remained silent next to Aria. She watched the exchange with a thoughtful expression. As if she was trying to think of exactly what to say.

"I know this new guy. He just moved to Rosewood and he's kind of a loner, but he's seen you around my house. He mentioned you to me once when I went to drop off their mail that had been in our mailbox," Ali stated.

I sat there and stared at her. Actually, all of us were staring at her.

"What?" she snapped. Then she turned to me. "Look, if you don't want to meet him, then I'll tell him. But since he's probably the only guy that's shown interest in you for, like, ever, I'd think you would immediately take the chance."

And again I remained silent.

However, I saw Aria talking to Ali and her expression suddenly softened.

"I'm sorry about that, Hanna," she said. "You were all staring at me, so I acted on instinct."

This time I regained my ability to speak.

"Um, no, it's fine. So, tell me more about this guy…" I trailed off.

"Well, his name is Caleb. He's actually really cute," Aria turned to look at Ali and she shrugged. "You know, if you're into that kind of stuff."

"Do you think you could get him to come to the date?" I asked. "Like, bring him along?"

"Sure."

"Great! Thanks, Ali," I said.

We spent the rest of the day watching old recordings and movies that were available at Aria's house.

All of us slept over again. Besides, it was summer and none of our parents minded. I woke up first. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stretched my arms. Looking around the room, I saw Ali spooning Aria on the recliner and Spencer spooning Emily on the couch across the room.

I decided to get up and make coffee before Spencer had the chance to. I mean, I love that girl to death, but her coffee that does not settle well with me.

While I was in the kitchen, I heard someone else get up. About a minute later, Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Han." She yawned. I help up the cup of coffee in my hand and her face brightened. "Is that coffee?"

I nodded and handed her the cup. She took a sip and sighed.

"What, Em? Don't like your girl's coffee?" I teased.

"Every couple has their weaknesses…"she trailed off. "Mine and Spencer's just happen to be my slight dislike for her coffee. I'm sure she finds something she's not very fond of in me."

"Now that," I started. "I doubt. I've seen the way she looks at you. She finds you perfect, Em."

"I'm far from it. Spencer," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "is the one who is perfect. She is smart, funny, caring, sensitive, sweet, beautiful, and a _great_ kisser."

"Could've gone without knowing that last part there, Em," I stated.

"Sorry, but it's true," she said. "I love her, Han. I love her so much."

"I'm glad you're happy, Em. And I'm happy for the rest of you, too. It's great that you've all found someone to be with you."

I saw Emily's sad expression. She placed her coffee cup on the counter and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Han, you will find someone who will love you and appreciate you and compliment you and call you beautiful every day. You will. I promise."

"Thanks, Em." I hugged her back.

_**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've just been packed with this science project and I didn't have internet for a week because I was on a cruise. The chapter after this will be Hanna meeting Caleb and a possible triple date. This was just a filler chapter because I wanted to write how all five of them are going to interact with each other now that Hanna knows about them. But yeah, review! Thanks for reading!**_


	15. Ch 15: Triple Date Part 1

_**A/N: I'm aware that I'm running behind on my updates but I've been really busy with finals and end of the year projects/presentations. I apologize but updates will not be very frequent at least until the end of school.**_

"_Hey, Han." She yawned. I help up the cup of coffee in my hand and her face brightened. "Is that coffee?"_

_I nodded and handed her the cup. She took a sip and sighed._

"_What, Em? Don't like your girl's coffee?" I teased._

"_Every couple has their weaknesses…"she trailed off. "Mine and Spencer's just happen to be my slight dislike for her coffee. I'm sure she finds something she's not very fond of in me."_

"_Now that," I started. "I doubt. I've seen the way she looks at you. She finds you perfect, Em."_

"_I'm far from it. Spencer," she said, a smile appearing on her face. "is the one who is perfect. She is smart, funny, caring, sensitive, sweet, beautiful, and a great kisser."_

"_Could've gone without knowing that last part there, Em," I stated._

"_Sorry, but it's true," she said. "I love her, Han. I love her so much."_

"_I'm glad you're happy, Em. And I'm happy for the rest of you, too. It's great that you've all found someone to be with you."_

_I saw Emily's sad expression. She placed her coffee cup on the counter and walked towards me. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Han, you will find someone who will love you and appreciate you and compliment you and call you beautiful every day. You will. I promise."_

"_Thanks, Em." I hugged her back._

**Chapter 15: Triple Date Part 1**

Emily and I walked back into the living with our cups of coffee and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV to some random daytime show while we waited for everyone else to wake up.

Around ten minutes later, Spencer walked down the stairs and towards Emily to kiss her on the cheek.

"Mornin' Em," she said as Emily turned around to kiss her properly.

I started making fake gagging noises before Emily hit my arm, pulling away from her girlfriend.

"Hey Spence," Emily replied. "There's coffee in the kitchen."

"I don't think you need to tell her that, Em. Spence could probably smell it from upstairs," I joked.

"Haha, Han," Spencer said. "Very funny."

"What?" I questioned. "It's true. You're like a living caffeine detector."

Spencer playfully glared at me before turning to look at Emily with pleading eyes. Emily just shrugged and said, "She's not wrong, Spence."

Spencer just huffed and crossed her arms, making her way into the kitchen and coming back with a cup of coffee.

"I still don't get how you can drink coffee black," I told Spencer.

"It's not that hard to understand, Han," she chuckles. "I like coffee black. And you like yours with creamer."

"Still don't get it…" I mumbled, but remained quiet for the next hour.

An hour later, Aria and Ali came down the stairs holding hands and laughing.

"Ah," Spencer said, smiling at them. "And the happy couple descends from the steps."

"Good morning?" Emily questioned.

"The best," Ali and Aria said simultaneously.

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and flashing a mischievous smile. "What'd you two do that made you take so long to get down here?" Wiggling my eyebrows suggestively at the two, I heard Spencer try, and _fail,_ to stifle her laughter.

The two girls now standing at the bottom of the steps both blushed. Then Ali said, regaining her composure, "Nothing happened, Han. Just didn't want to get up out of bed due to this beautifully amazing creature lying next to me."

Aria blushed even more, but she responded with, "Yeah, she told me she just wanted to stay up there and cuddle."

Ali blushed again before ducking her head shyly.

"Wow Ali, didn't know you were a cuddler," Spencer laughed.

Emily playfully pushed her shoulder and then said, "Well, so are you, Spence. Remember how we woke up this morning."

Ali, Aria, and I started laughing and Spencer threw a glare at us, which we all knew wasn't serious because even she cracked a smile. After we stopped laughing, I got up off the couch.

"Well, all this love and couple stuff is killing me, so I'm gonna head home," I said heading upstairs to get my things from Aria's room.

"Wait, Han," Ali said, causing me to stop and face her while halfway up the stairs. "Do you still want to meet Caleb?"

"Yeah, of course!" I said, practically shouted.

"Well, we can all go somewhere later. A dinner date maybe. I'll invite him if you want," Ali responded.

"Thanks, Ali," I said. "In that case, I should really head home. Find an outfit and stuff."

"Han, it's 10 in the morning," Spencer told me.

"You can never be too early," I countered.

"Well, if you want some help, we can come by in a while," Aria said, along with nods from everyone in the group.

"That'd be great. Thanks."

_*******PLL*******_

I showed up to dinner around 8. Everyone was already there except for Caleb. Immediately, I was filled with disappointment and the thought that he didn't want to come.

Walking up to the table her friends were occupying, Ali saw me. I must have shown my disappointment or else she wouldn't have stood up and hugged me. Before pulling back, she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry. He's just running late. You look great, by the way."

The rest of the girls acknowledged me with a wave, nod, smile, or combinations of those. I took a seat next to Ali who was seated next to Aria. Spencer and Emily were sitting across from us engaged in a conversation about sports.

"Those two are so perfect for each other," I commented, gesturing to Spemily, as I so nicely deemed them.

"You are so right, Han," Aria replied as Ali nodded in agreement.

"Han, your date's here," Ali said, gesturing over near the restaurant entrance at a guy with chin length dark brown hair, covered by a gray beanie, wearing a green and black plaid shirt and a worn out pair of jeans.

I stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm Hanna," I said, holding out my hand.

Caleb smiled back and replied, "I know. I'm Caleb."

"I know." I chuckled. He shook my hand and we made our way to the table.

"Hey guys. This is Caleb," I said.

"Caleb, it's nice to see you again," Ali said. "This is my girlfriend, Aria." She gestured to Aria who was seated to the right of Ali.

"It's nice to see you, too, Ali." He turned to Aria and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Aria. I've heard a lot about you."

Aria shook his hand while she blushed a bit. "Really?" she questioned.

Shrugging, Caleb answered with, "More or less. Miss Ali here doesn't talk much."

I took my seat and Caleb took the seat to my left.

_**A/N: There's the first part. I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I felt like this was going to be a really long chapter so I just broke it down into two parts.**_


	16. Ch 16: Triple Date Part 2

"_Hey, I'm Hanna," I said, holding out my hand._

_Caleb smiled back and replied, "I know. I'm Caleb."_

"_I know." I chuckled. He shook my hand and we made our way to the table._

"_Hey guys. This is Caleb," I said._

"_Caleb, it's nice to see you again," Ali said. "This is my girlfriend, Aria." She gestured to Aria who was seated to the right of Ali._

"_It's nice to see you, too, Ali." He turned to Aria and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Aria. I've heard a lot about you."_

_Aria shook his hand while she blushed a bit. "Really?" she questioned._

_Shrugging, Caleb answered with, "More or less. Miss Ali here doesn't talk much."_

_I took my seat and Caleb took the seat to my left._

**Chapter 16: Triple Date Part 2**

"So, how do you and Ali know each other?" I asked, turning to look at Caleb.

"Well, I'm new here. Recently moved with my adopted mom, Caroline. I met Ali when her mom made her bring over some 'Welcome to Rosewood' muffins," he answered.

"Yeah, my mom is as bad as Em's when it comes to new neighbors," Alison joked.

All of us, minus Caleb, laughed, aware that being Rosewood's 'Welcome committee' was Mrs. Fields' unofficial job.

A tall, scrawny boy then came up to the table to take our orders. I felt bad for the boy since he looked so uncomfortable near all of us girls. He probably didn't interact with the opposite sex very often; and it seemed as if Alison was taking advantage of the fact.

She batted her eyelashes at him, brushing her hand against his as he took our orders. I shifted my gaze to Aria, who did not look happy at all. She shot glares at the boy who seemed to sweat uncomfortably, both in fear and nervousness. As he walked away from the table, Aria stood up and excused herself, leaving Ali to look confused. All of us shot her pointed looks as she asked, "What?"

Spencer just shook her head before getting up and excusing herself as well, following in the direction that Aria went. Turning my head, I looked over at Caleb, who seemed slightly uncomfortable in the situation. "Sorry about all this," I told him. "It usually isn't this bad when we go out. I guess things changed."

The boy shrugged, replying, "It's fine. I don't mind."

Nodding slowly, I patted him on the shoulder as I got up. "I'll be right back, okay." I turned my gaze to Ali, gesturing to the outside of the restaurant. "Can I talk to you?"

The other blonde let out a sigh and followed me outside.

"What, Hanna?" she asked, looking at her nails as she rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you mean 'what?'" I replied, a harsh tone to my voice. "What the hell was that? Are you stupid or are you just that much of a bitch?"

Her face fell, gaze shifting to the ground.

"It's one thing doing it without her around, but right in front of her face? Really?" I asked. "I'd really just like to believe that you're not that much of a bitch. I mean, Caleb being here is a prime example. But you can't do that to Aria. That girl has done nothing wrong but love you. And this is what you do to her. In front of _all_ of us."

Shaking my head, I added, "You either need to get it together and stop whatever the old, bitchy Alison did or you're going to lose your girlfriend."

I walked away from her, heading back inside of the restaurant where Spencer seemed to comforting Aria as Emily talked to Caleb. I placed my hand on Aria's shoulder and smiled slightly. She smiled back and nodded her head before I moved to take my seat next to Caleb again.

Minutes later, Ali walked back in and I looked over at her. She nodded at me before tapping Aria on her shoulder and gesturing over to the outside of the restroom. Rolling her eyes, Aria begrudgingly followed her out and we all let out a sigh of relief.

The waiter came back with our orders and we decided to just begin to eat instead of waiting for them considering they could take a while. We all engaged in a conversation, shifting from one topic to another easily. Every now and then, I would catch Caleb looking at me and we would both shift our gazes to the other two girls at the table.

I could see Spencer and Emily smiling at each other, Spencer's arm draped over the swimmer's shoulders. They looked as if they were in their own little world and I smiled at them, glad that they had found each other. From the corner of my, I could see Caleb smiling at them, too, which reminded me to thank Ali for setting the two of us up.

Speaking of Ali, the blonde walked back into the restaurant, Aria's arm looped through hers. The four of us turned our attention to the couple that looked as if they had worked things out.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Aria asked. Just like that, the awkward staring was extinguished and we continued the conversation as the two girls began to eat.

Despite the light tension that we could all still sense between the couple, the evening remained light and fun. It was nice to get to know Caleb and I realized that even though he and I were unbelievably different, we still got along well.

When the bill came, we offered to split it between all of us, but Ali waved us off before placing her card on the bill holder.

"You didn't have to do that," Emily told the blonde.

Ali shook her head. "Really, it's fine. I don't mind. Besides, I invited all of you, anyway."

Once she had gotten her credit card back, we all stood up to leave. Walking out of the restaurant, I shivered and Caleb draped his jacket over my shoulders. Ali and Spencer followed suit, draping their jackets over their respective girlfriends. I could see Aria smile at the blonde, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Caleb turned to look at me and asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

Behind him, I saw the girls mouthing 'yes' and nodding. Letting out a light chuckle, I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks."

"Great," he replied, turning to look at the girls. "Well, I guess I'll see you girls sometime soon."

I climbed into his car, fastening my seatbelt as I waited for him to get in. The ride back to my place was quick and filled with conversation. There were several silences, but none of them were awkward. He pulled up in front of my house and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for me to get out.

"Thanks," I told him as he walked me to my door.

"No problem. And I had a great time tonight, Hanna," he said.

"Me too. You know, aside from that one little situation I had to take care of."

He chuckled. "Yeah, aside from that." Scratching the back of his head, he stared at me. His gaze shifted down to my lips and I smiled slightly.

Leaning forward, I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Caleb. I'll see you soon." I walked into my house, closing the door behind me. 'Wow' I mouthed. Silently, I tiptoed up the stairs into my room.

After changing into a tank top and pajama pants, I laid down on my bed, unable to keep the large smile off my face. I texted all the girls to meet at the Grille for breakfast before closing my eyes to attempt to get some sleep.

_**A/N: Alright. I feel like a terrible person because I literally haven't updated in half a year. So here it is. I promise I'll try harder to update more.**_


	17. Important Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know that you were all expecting an update at this point, but I've decided that I am not very fond of where this story has gone and how rushed it came out. Therefore, I will be rewriting the entire story from scratch. These past chapters may or may not(but most likely will) occur at a later point in the story. I am sorry to all of those who liked this story how it was but I just felt that the story doesn't fit the title and I wanted to go back to my original ideas for this story. Hopefully I will have the new chapters up by the end of next week because I've had a lot more free time these days. Thank you for all of those who have stuck by this story despite my lack of updates and I would not blame you if you decided not to follow the story anymore.

-EverythingUNTITLED


End file.
